


Harry's Prince

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Severus Snape, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bisexual Harry Potter, Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Grey Hermione Granger, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, Snarry eventually, Suicide Attempt, Then fluff, Trigger Warnings, Underage Rape/Non-con, altered timeline, canon compliant until fourth year, dark story, more tags later as i think of them, mostly - Freeform, multiple - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!This starts off very dark. It will reference and not shy away from, rape, child abuse, ptsd, depression, and attempted suicide, and that is all in the first chapter.Canon years 1-3, fourth year you can fill in the blanks, Triwizard Tournament happens Fifth year, DA and Sirius dying happen year six. This starts shortly after Sirius dying. This is so Harry will be of age by the time Snarry happens.Severus finds Harry barely alive with his wrists slashed open by Severus's own spell. What truths will come out? What has Harry been hiding? Where do they go from here.





	1. Sectumsempra

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of my works all went on pause because this story has been stuck in my head for days. Hope you like the darker side of my thoughts.

Severus Snape was performing his nightly rounds. While he would never show it, he loved this time of the day. The castle was quiet and if he caught students out of bed so much the better. Deep down he felt it a duty and an honor to watch over and care for the students. However, he wouldn’t deny himself the little bit of pleasure that came with punishing the dunderheads he had to teach day after day.

 

He was pulled up short by a sound coming from the abandoned classroom he was passing. It sounded like heaving sobs. Smirking, Severus moved to burst through the door making sure the little charm he used to billow his robes was in full effect. He was surprised when powerful wards tossed him across the hallway. Now he was worried. Who in Merlin’s name could have erected such wards other than Albus and himself? Had a Death Eater gotten into the school? Did they have a student in there?

 

As he approached more cautiously, he pushed his magic towards the wards. As he did so, it took him by surprise that they appeared to be depleting in strength and fast. Assuming this was not a good sign, he made quick work of the weakened wards. He burst through the door only to come to lurching stop. There on the floor, looking nothing like the father Severus so hated, was the boy-who-lived. Only no one was around and Harry was lying in a quickly expanding pool of blood. Blood that was pouring from identical slashes across each forearm.

 

**~Earlier That Day~**

 

Harry was pacing in the Room of Requirement after the latest DA meeting. He had put on his brave friendly face and taught his fellow students spells he hoped they never had to use. However, he could not deny they were at war. After the events of the last almost two years, he could never deny that.

 

_~Flashback~_

 

_Harry couldn’t believe it. He was at the center of the maze staring at the Tri-Wizard Cup, and his girlfriend and fellow champion, Cho Chang, was right beside him. He looked over at her with a smirk. They were both battered and bruised from the maze, but Harry thought she was still so beautiful._

 

_“Hey gorgeous. How about we grab it together. Than we can both win.”_

 

_She nodded and they held hands and grasped the cup together. There was that hook-and-eye feeling Harry remembered from the portkey they took that summer to the World Quidditch Cup. When the feeling disappeared, he was standing in a graveyard. Cho was looking around confusedly, as was Harry until a voice caught his attention._

 

_“Kill the sssspare Wormtail. Then grab our ssspecial guessst.”_

 

_“Avada Kedavra...Stupefy”_

 

_Harry barely had time to register the flash of green and scream before a flash of red caught him in the side and his world went black._

 

_Sometime later, Merlin knew how long, Harry woke up only to find himself tied to a Grim Reaper gravestone. Whipping his head about, Harry tried to take in his surroundings. His eyes settled on Cho’s body. She wasn’t moving, wasn’t breathing, and with a overwhelming rush of emotion, Harry realised she never would again. Tears refused to spring from his eyes as his whole being went numb._

 

_“Ah I sssseee our young Mr. Potter hasss cared to rejoin ussss. Begin the ritual.”_

 

_Harry stared through unregistering eyes as Peter Pettigrew, the coward who betrayed his parents, started mixing a potion in a huge cauldron. He didn’t even flinch when the knife tore into his arm. He didn’t notice when Voldemort burst out of the cauldron in all his vile glory. Harry didn’t care as the Dark Lord taunted him or called his Death Eaters to him. No noises left his throat as Voldemort hit him with several Crucios. Apparently, Voldemort grew frustrated and tired of getting no response out of the boy. Another flash of green and mercifully everything went dark again._

 

_When Harry opened his eyes, a world of bright white light assaulted him. Blinking several times, a much cleaner, white King’s Cross Station stood before him. He was drawn towards a bench, under which he found the most grotesque, mutant of a thing lying under it as if in extreme pain. Suddenly familiar arms were wrapping around him._

 

_“Harry, baby, oh I am so sorry. So sorry.”_

 

_“Cho? What...what are you doing here? Where is here?”_

 

_Harry’s head whipped around as a new voice spoke._

 

_“Oh Harry, my sweet child, my boy” Harry could only stare into the face of his mother._

 

_“Son” a deeper tone rumbled out. “This is the inbetween. It seems through Voldemort’s own doing, you have a choice to make Harry.”_

 

_“A choice? I-I don’t…what choice?”_

 

_“To move on with all of us in death. Or to go back, and let that thing there take the curse and die in your place. That thing is a Horcrux, a part of Voldemort’s soul, and it was inside that scar.”_

 

_“So I can just move on, I can be with you and Da and Cho. Oh Cho, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. You shouldn’t be dead. We...we had a future, and now…”_

 

_Cho kissed him. “Harry it is not your fault. Voldemort is evil. He did this to us, to all of us, but you have a choice and a chance.”_

 

_Harry glanced at the three wistfully. “I have to go back don’t I? No one knows he is back, I need to warn them. Sweetheart, I need to get you back to your parents. They need to know. Fuck!”_

 

_All three embraced him._

 

_“Harry it isn’t your fault. I love you and I always will. I will be waiting for you.”_

 

_“So will we son. Your mother and I have always been watching. We love you and are so proud of everything you have done. We will watch over Cho and we will all be waiting. Don’t come to soon though, you still have a life to live.”_

 

_With that Harry found himself lying on the cold ground. Merlin he hurt everywhere. The Death Eaters were laughing and taunting his dead body. They were praising Voldemort. Harry realised they were all distracted and took his chance. Dashing forward, he wandlessly summoned his wand, grabbed Cho’s body, and summoned the cup to him. Another jerking tug found him back at the entrance to the maze amidst cheers and fanfare._

 

_Dumbledore was the first to reach him, stopping short at Cho’s lifeless body._

 

_“HE’S BACK! Voldemort is back. He killed Cho...he’s back.”_

 

_Harry didn’t really know what happened after that. He tried to hold onto Cho but was pulled away. He found himself in Moody’s office. The man began to question him fiercely about what he had seen. Suddenly, Moody’s body was shifting and he was getting violent shoving fingers in Harry’s wound. A loud bang filled the room, and the next thing Harry remembered was waking up in the infirmary wing._

 

_He was questioned repeatedly for several days. He didn’t get a chance to grieve until the day of her funeral. There he had lost the last bit of control. Hermione and Ron stood by him as he wept uncontrollably. He stayed at the foot of her grave until he was the last one there, other than his escort._

 

**~R.o.R.~**

 

After that, Harry, despite his pleading, was sent back to _them_. His despicable relatives didn’t care. Dudley made fun of him losing his girlfriend, letting Harry know he never deserved one in the first place and it was thanks to him being a freak she was dead. This was the worst summer yet. He was so depressed he kept failing whatever tasks he was given. Vernon beat him and worse for each infraction.

 

Harry lost almost twenty pounds from the starvation and every inch of him hurt. His back had open festering wounds and a fever wracked his body. He didn’t want to think about the damage to his lower region. Vernon had been especially vicious in his taking of Harry this time around. Finally, Harry got a break. Vernon told him that they had received notice that Harry would be picked up on his birthday.

 

Over the next four days, they actually fed Harry and let him clean up. Obviously they wanted to hide what they had done from whoever was picking him up. Harry didn’t care. In all this time no one had cared enough to listen to him or help him escape these people. His magic, now with the energy of food, healed him enough that he was able to put up his glamours. It was taxing but better than everyone finding out exactly how bad it was. Harry wouldn’t be able to stand the pity or worse extra fame.

 

Turns out his sixth year would be horrible as well. He barely slept each night. If it wasn’t nightmares, he was also getting visions of all the evil Voldemort was committing. He felt every Cruciatus and every death. When he went to Dumbledore, the old bastard stuck him in special Occlumency training with Snape of all people.

 

Granted Harry had no hate for the man anymore. Not after finding out Severus was a spy, there was also the pensieve incident. That had changed Harry’s whole perspective. His godfather and own dad were right bastards, Remus was a coward, and his mom was vindictive. Yes, Severus had called her a mudblood. He was literally getting sexually assaulted by Sirius and James while twenty students looked on.

 

Severus was still vicious though. He didn’t teach Harry a thing about what he needed to do. Severus just shoved him in a chair, cast Legilimency, and forced himself all through Harry’s mind. Severus then berated him for not making progress, at first.

 

Harry had learned by third year that no one was going to take into account or remember or even knew that he grew up with muggles. After that, Harry became as studious as Hermione. His grades improved with each hour he spent in the library. Harry took it a step further. He began studying things he wasn’t being taught. He learned wandless and wordless spellcasting. He learned how to place wards and how to use glamours. Despite the fact he was barely over five foot at sixteen, everyone else thought he was nearer six foot.

 

So when his lessons were going nowhere, Harry hit the books again. Slowly, and to Snape’s surprise, he began keeping Severus out of his mind. He became so good at it he could even keep out the surprise attacks Snape launched in class and during meals. The nightmares and visions kept coming though. Harry’s health was getting worse. He was constantly exhausted. There was the lack of sleep, on top of constant glamours, and all the spellcasting he had to do in classes.

 

His friends had practically abandoned him. Hermione was burying herself in NEWT revisions, when she wasn’t fighting with or snogging Ron. Harry’s relationship with Ron had been tedious ever since the tournament last year. It had taken Ron until just before the second task to offer a week as heck apology and then acted like nothing had happened. Harry just wore his happy mask while seething underneath his new occlumency shields.

 

Then because of the Ministry getting involved at Hogwarts and denying the Dark Lord’s return, Umbitch was now apart of his Hogwart’s life. The newest part of his glamour covered the scar now neatly scrawled into the back of his hand thanks to detention and those bloody quills. To top it all off, Hermione had the wonderful idea that Harry should teach them all defense. Harry only agreed because, while mad, these people were still his friends. In the case of Neville and Luna, Harry even found truer friends than Hermione and Ron were being.

 

Harry’s one solace this whole year had been his potions book. Thinking that his EE grade would have kept him out of the class, Harry had not bought the book for that year. It was a surprise then when Dumblefuck had told him he would be taking the class. So Harry had grabbed a second hand book out of the potions storage cupboard. Harry discovered it had belonged to someone called The Half-blood Prince.

 

At first Harry had scoffed at the ludicrous title, but then he followed the notes scribbled in the margins. Professor Snape had given him an outstanding and muttered under his breath about it being perfect. After that, Harry read it in earnest. This Prince, he found, was just as lost a soul as he was. His writings were sad, yet beautiful. Thanks to the book Harry was now brewing his own potions with owled ingredients.

 

Healing Droughts, Pepper-ups, Calming Draughts, and most importantly Anti-Cruciatus potions, were all at Harry’s fingertips. He was also taking nutrient potions but he knew there was little that could be done about his height or eyesight at this point. At least he could maybe get stronger.

 

The Prince became his companion and confidant. Harry would see him in his fantasies and daydreams. Not all of them were even sexual. Sometimes his Prince was just there to hold him, to offer support. When things did turn sexual, Harry remembered very much that he was bi. His Prince had long silky black hair, dressed in black, and had wicked smart mouth.

 

Not even his Prince could help him after what came next though. One night Harry had a particularly strong vision. This sent him, several kids from DA and order members rushing into the ministry. There the foul Bellatrix had killed Sirius, Harry’s last family. Harry didn’t even get to bury him as Sirius had fallen through the Veil.

 

Barely a week past, and Harry was called to Gringotts. He had special permission as it pertained to Sirius’s will. Sirius had left him everything and named him Heir Black. Harry was glad he had been studying up on pureblood culture. Not only that but Harry learned he was Heir Peverell as well. Apparently, it was an ancestor of the Potter line but had died out hundreds of years ago. Thanks to some tricky magic that had taken place when Harry was entered into the tournament, Harry was already considered an adult by Gringotts and able to accept his lordship titles.

 

He did so then immediately created a will of his own. He restored Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks to the Black line. He also made Dora his heir until such time as he had his own children. The Peverell Line would also continue through any children he may have. If he were to die before he had children he asked the Goblins to oversee the vaults until another worthy could claim them. Lastly, the Potter fortune would be split. Half would go to Remus, and the other half would be used to open and fund a home for orphans and muggleborn children in abusive homes.

 

Harry kept his true motives hidden. He never intended to make it to having a family. He wanted his loved ones cared for though. He was broken, but refused to let it show. He had a plan, he had been practicing one of the Prince’s spells and it was perfect for what Harry wanted.

 

**~HP~**

 

Steeling himself, Harry left the Room of Requirement and headed to the dungeons. He made sure he had everything, his wand, several vials, and a note that could only be opened by Andromeda Tonks. Harry found the classroom he had scoped out before. It was not to secluded that when he was found missing it would eventually be searched. Sitting down he cast several strong wards on the door. He began crying as he slowly pulled copies of his memories, placing them in the vials. When he was done he set his wand back in his pocket and closed his eyes. Sobs started to wrack his body. He held his arms in front of him fingertips touching each wrist, and with a slashing motion he cried out.

 

“Sectumsempra”

 

Harry didn’t even flinch. Pain was an old friend. Hell so was death at this point and Harry would see his parents, Sirius, and Cho soon. Maybe he would get lucky and his Prince was dead and they could meet. Harry laid his head back as he felt himself growing weaker. A cry escaped him as he started getting cold. Barely conscious he felt his wards get pulled down and opened his eyes as the door burst open.

 

Through blurry eyes, Harry saw the figure approach him. There was dark hair and black robes and a voice deep and kinda sexy.

 

“ _Vulnera Sanentur...vulnera sanentur_ ” over and over it chanted. “I must be hallucinating as I die, my Prince has found me.” With that thought, Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

 

**~HP~**

 

Severus had not panicked in years, as a spy he couldn’t afford to. This, this was different. His brain was noticing things but he could only focus on those small thin wrists. Shaking himself, he strode forward casting diagnostic spells. Again his mind was filtering info for later, but he was determined to find out what had slashed the wrists so he could heal it properly. His eyes went wide as he found it. No, no, no, no! How did Harry know that spell? Shit he didn’t have time.

 

He was kneeling over the boy, wrists in hand. “ _Vulnera Sanentur...vulnera sanentur_ ” As he chanted, some of Harry’s blood flowed back into the wounds which started to seal. Once they had sealed completely, he realised Harry had still lost a ton of blood. He reached into the specially charmed pocket on his robes. The charm allowed him direct access to his potion stores. He pulled out three blood replenishing potions and a healing draught. He had to force all of them into Harry with a nifty spell.

 

Harry remained unconscious. Severus had to think of what to do. Madam Pomfrey was in quarantine as a few students had come down with dragon-pox. The temp healer was not due until Monday. Knowing he was the best alternative he called for his Hogwarts elf.

 

“Mipsy”

 

There was a pop as the elf appeared in the room. “Mipsy be’s here what…”

 

Mipsy screeched at the sight of Harry. All the house elves loved the boy. He was always so polite when he would sneak into the kitchen. Severus then noticed the vials with the silver mist inside them. He snatched them up. Told Mipsy to apparate them both directly to his room with Harry on the bed. Then to come back and clean this room.

 

Harry was breathing slowly on the bed. Severus ran new diagnostic charms over the boy. He was noticing other things as well. Why was Harry so short and small. The boy was a wisp of how he normally looked. He also wasn’t liking what he saw from the charms either. Some of these injuries were over a decade old. He needed answers. The boy was stable and he cast a few charms that would warn him should the boy awaken. He then grabbed the vials and went to his pensieve.

 

He came out of it hours later gasping and crying. How could he have been so wrong? This boy was far from spoiled, and far from being anything like Potter. Severus world was thrown for a loop. He knew one thing though. Harry needed him now. He only hoped the boy would trust him long enough to hear him out.


	2. Death is Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up. Severus comforts. They plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I updated last. With the holidays and some personal stress it was hard to find time and motivation. New chapters for all my stories should be coming soon. I hope you enjoy.

Severus kept vigil at Harry’s side for two days. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. One, he had found Harry with wrists slit with his own _Sectumsempra_ spell. Two, Harry had been using almost permanent glamours. The boy was about 5’4” instead of his glamoured 6 feet. Also, instead of healthy and muscular, Severus could count the boys ribs and there were dark circles under Harry’s eyes.

 

Three, Harry’s home life was nothing like what Severus had assumed. Severus had barely slept since seeing Harry’s memories. Had he really let his hate for James Potter blind him to the facts. Harry had a worse childhood then he had. Gone from his mind was image of a spoiled, arrogant boy. Looking back at his own memories in a new light, Severus realised that what he saw as arrogance was bravery and loyalty. He was shaken from his thoughts as Harry gasped and his eyes began to flutter open.

 

Severus leaned forward as Harry attempted to say something.

 

“P-prince” and then he was out again.

 

**~Harry’s Mind~**

 

_After everything went dark, Harry had no idea how long he was in said darkness. He had assumed that he would end up back at King’s Cross Station. Maybe, even greeted by his lost loved ones. However, after a time in darkness, Harry instead found himself in a clearing in the middle of a large forest. Taking in his surroundings, his eyes found themselves drawn to a beautiful ethereal woman._

 

_“Hello Master, I expected you but not this soon.”_

 

_“M-master...me? What is this place? Who are you?” Harry was a bit scared and confused._

 

_“Fear not, this is another inbetween. I am one aspect of death, Lady Death. You, having defeated death twice now, are now my master. I can grant you power you have not heard of before. However, you must choose to go back again. While your body was saved before you actually died, the intent was there which is why you are here with me.”_

 

_“Why would I want to return? There is nothing back there for me. No one will miss me.”_

 

_“Are you sure master? I could help lead you on, but I do see people who will care. There is the heir with a penchant for plants. The blond who sees that which is not there. A red haired boy and bushy haired girl, joined together, distant at the moment, but never forgetting you. I also see a dark haired man, the one who found you and closed your wounds. He stays at your side even now, even knowing the truth of your secrets. He now cares more than he ever hated.”_

 

_“I mean I guess they might. It’s just so hard. The people I have lost. I don’t want any more to die because of me.”_

 

_“Master, you have caused no death’s the blame lies with those who have killed and murdered those you love. If you do not return, those you left may not live for very long, for the Dark Lord again rises to power. We are out of time. You must choose. Be warned, in order to return you must claim being my master by defeating me. If you do so, my power will be at your disposal. Also, I am only one aspect of death. You may gain mastery of others in your future. Now choose.”_

 

_Harry closed his eyes, and bowed his head for a moment. Was he really so important to people and to the war? Could he really leave Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and this man who saved him? Was he just being a selfish coward? He took a deep breath and looked up at Lady Death._

 

_“I’m going back.” With that simple statement, Harry raised his wand._

 

**~Back in the room~**

 

Harry came to gasping for breath. That fight had been difficult and intense. He was sure that if he had not had advanced training he would never have prevailed. As he came to his eyes fluttered open. He must not have his glasses on as things were very blurry. He noticed a human shape next to him with dark hair.

 

“P-prince” he uttered before fully aware.

 

Severus pulled back in shock before reaching out and placing Harry’s glasses on his face. Harry focused on his face, before slowly shrinking into himself. Severus saw fear and shame pass across Harry’s face, before it became the impassive face of someone occluding.

 

“Potter” he said with none of his usual bite “it’s ok you are safe here.”

 

“Sev...um Snape, um what happened, where am I? What am I doing here? How did you find me?”

 

Snapes face fell. “So you were trying to die. Someone didn’t just leave you there? Oh Harry why?”

 

“Oh so now you care.” Harry spat out starting to feel angry. No way was Snape his Prince.

 

Severus dropped his eyes to the ground in shame “I have always cared. I let my hatred of your father blind me to the fact I was taking things to far. I have to be cruel, I am a spy against the Dark Lord. However, I went past cruel I realise that now, and after the other things I saw in your memories, oh Harry, I am so sorry. Did no one know? How could Dumbledore keep letting you go back to those muggles?”

 

Harry was taken aback, Severus was nearly crying and had apologised. “He knew.” he said quietly.

 

Severus’s head snapped up. “No, he couldn’t have.”

 

“He wanted a strong weapon against Voldemort. He will do anything to win, I am sure you know, considering my dad and godfather weren’t expelled for what they did to you sir.”

 

Harry recoiled after the words tumbled from his mouth. Snape was sure to hit him or throw him out for that. Severus gasped at the words. The part about Dumbledore made sense, but he had no idea that was how Harry felt about the memory in the pensieve. He had really misjudged the boy, who was now flinching away from him.

 

“You really feel that way about your own family Harry” he said softly.

 

Harry tried to relax seeing as he wasn’t being hit or yelled at. “Yes sir, I even lit into Sirius, told him he deserved Azkaban for what he did. Told dad off too, just in case he was listening in.”

 

“Sir, may I ask a question?” Harry let out timidly. Upon receiving a nod, Harry continued. “How did you save me? I didn’t think that spell was curable. It-it’s why I used it.”

 

Severus winced. “I know it because I invented that curse. I also invented the counter to it as well. It ended up becoming an anti-dark curse healing charm. How did _you_ know about the cutting curse?”

 

His eyes widening, Harry began to sputter. “Y-you-you’re the Half-blood Prince, what? Um...well I have been using your old potions book this year. It saved me in more than just potions this year.”

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Severus stared at the small boy. “I can understand how it saved you in Potions, but how else do you mean. Also, you never answered me. Why? Why did you try…”

 

Harry couldn’t hold back anymore more, heavy sobs began to wrack his body, as words tumbled from his lips.

 

“After losing Cho, I-I barely recovered. Then I immediately had to live with _them_ again. My cousin let me know every day how it was my fault for being a freak that she died. Then, Hermione has practically been ignoring everything going on with me, while also using me to teach them all Dark Arts Defense, and trying to force revision time down my throat. Ron and I haven’t been the same since he turned his back on me during the tournament.

 

It was barely a week after getting back to school that Ginny started trying to force her affections on me again. I just lost Cho and yet she kept hanging all over me. She has been all year and won’t stop no matter how much I ask or threaten.”

 

Severus laid a hand on Harry’s own but said nothing. The action seemed to ground Harry a little.

 

“Also, no matter how strong my Occlumency shields get Voldemort still gets into my head. You know I improved sir. Whatever this connection is between us seems to circumvent all my efforts. Every night I see the tortures and murders he commits. I can feel each death, each Cruciatus. That’s how the book has saved me. I’ve been making Anti-Cruciatus potions, Healing droughts, Calming Droughts, and nutrient potions to get me through each day. I had my first real growth spurt this year thanks to those potions.

 

Not only that but Voldy learned of the link and used it to lure me to the ministry. It’s all my fault Sirius is dead. Well Dumbledore deserves blame to. The way he keeps things from me. The way he lets me fall into danger every year and sending me back to them. He is almost as bad as Voldemort. Leader of the Light my bloody arse. Anyways after losing Sirius, I just couldn’t handle anything. I had no one, except Neville and Luna, and I just couldn’t tell them all of this. I just couldn’t.”

 

Severus had slid over onto the bed and very slowly taken Harry into his arms. The boy had resisted at first, but finally sensing that Severus meant him no harm, had buried his face into Severus’s chest as he sobbed between words. It had taken quite the effort for Harry to get it all out. Once he had started though, it was like an avalanche of words and emotions. Severus let the teenager weep as he felt his own soul begin to crack. Tears fell down his own face with every part of Harry’s story.

 

“The Prince has been my sole companion this whole year. I took comfort in his writings. In knowing someone out there felt as I did, but after Sirius it wasn’t enough. I don’t know what to do now. I chose to come back, literally had to fight Lady Death and become her master to come back but now I have no idea what to do.”

 

They settled into silence for a while as Severus thought it through.

 

“Harry have you had an inheritance test done at Gringotts?”

 

“Yes, I am officially Lord Potter-Black-Peverell. Why?

 

“What if Harry Potter were to die, in the public eye at least. You could start over under a new identity as either Lord Black or Lord Peverell. We would have to plan this carefully. It is almost the end of school year and I have told no one that I have found you. You could start you seventh year as a transfer. We might need some help setting this up though. Maybe the goblins could help.”

 

“That could work, it would have to be as a Peverell though. We would have to let Remus, Andromeda and Dora know, as I made the beneficiaries in my will and Dora is Heir Black until I have kids of my own. Maybe I should let that just pass to her and let the Potter line end. It would make it more believable and the Peverell vaults make me richer than the Black and Potter vaults combined. Yes, I think this is the way it should go. So what’s the plan.”

 

With that they got to planning. They would recreate the scene where Severus had found Harry. Harry would be under the effects of the Draught of Living Death potion. They would have to kill a creature and use its blood most likely. Harry had learned from Lady Death a few neat spells and even some Parselmagic that he could use to recreate the slashes on his arms and then to alter his appearance.

 

Severus helped Harry write a letter to the goblins explaining what would happen. The goblins agreed to act as though Harry had truly perished and act accordingly with the will. Gringotts would even help to make the name change legal with all the proper paperwork. Harry and Severus agreed that Severus would be the one to find Harry, but this time he would call the others to him. Harry would hide out at Spinner’s End until next school year when Dorian Peverell would transfer into Hogwarts.

 

As their planning winded down, Harry let out a jaw cracking yawn. Severus made to get up and leave Harry to sleep, but acquiesced when Harry asked him to stay. He could tell the teenager was scared. As the laid down to sleep, Severus renewed his vow to Lily to watch over and protect her son. Severus asked her forgiveness for letting it get so bad and letting his hate blind him.

 

Some time during the night, Severus was awakened by the sound of whimpers and moans by his side. Looking over he saw Harry’s body locked in the tense form of someone under the Cruciatus curse. He yelled out for the boy, shaking him as well. Nothing seemed to cause Harry to wake up. Finally, Harry gasped out and went limp before shooting up in bed and popping open his eyes. He was hyperventilating. Severus made sure to hold him close and wandlessly summoned a pain potion, a crucio potion, and a Dreamless Sleep potion. He fed each to Harry in turn, and held the boy until Harry submitted to slumber again.

 

**~HP~**

 

The next evening found Harry and Severus setting the scene as they had discussed. Harry was back in the classroom. Chicken blood was soaking into his robes and his spelled wrists looked horrid. Instead of his memories this time there was a note.

 

“Last chance Harry. Is this what you want?”

“Yes Severus, I trust you.”

 

Harry down the Draught of Living Death potion, Severus had made for him. Suddenly, he went limp and Severus had to remind himself that Harry was fine. Summoning his Patronus, Severus sent the doe with a message for Pomfrey, Albus, and Minerva. Then he waited letting tears form in his eyes but not letting them fall.

 

It took merely a few minutes for the three to arrive. Poppy and MInerva both gasped at the sight and Albus went pale. Poppy began casting Diagnostic spells, all of which showed Harry as having died of exsanguination. That had been a nifty little Death Charm on Harry’s part. Minerva and Poppy held each other crying.

 

Dumbledore looked all of his 115 years. His mind was running wild though. Had he let things get to hard for Harry truly? What would happen now? How would he win this war and reclaim power in the wizarding world? This would require drastic changes to his plans. He was saddened by the loss of the boy. More so to losing his weapon then any actual feelings for the boy.

 

Severus played his part to a tee. Seemingly aloof he let just enough emotion show in his eyes for Minerva and Poppy to know he was affected by this. “ _Mobilicorpus_ ” he uttered and Harry’s lifeless body began to float behind him. The professor led the body and the other three up to the infirmary. Minerva read the note and went to inform Gringotts of Harry’s passing. She then had the difficult task of telling Harry’s friends the news.

 

Poppy covered the body saying she would stat making arrangements in the morning. Albus stayed for a moment staring at the boy almost willing the boy to arise. Then he left to prepare what he would say to the students at breakfast.

 

Once they were all gone. Severus used the antidote to awaken Harry. Harry got under his cloak which had with him since that first night in the classroom. He would have to go shopping once he made it to Spinner’s End. Harry then made a realistic doll of himself to take his place in the bed. He hugged Severus goodbye and made his way out of the castle and out of the wards so that he could apparate away to his new summer home. For the first time in months, Harry was smiling. He was finally free or at least as free as he could be.

 

A few minutes later saw Severus hurrying out of the castle as well. He had to play his role and inform the Dark Lord before Voldemort heard it from elsewhere. This would not be pleasant. With a pop he apparated away arriving shortly after outside Malfoy Manor. He moved swiftly inside until he was at Voldemort’s chambers. He knocked loudly, waiting with bated breath.

 

“Enter” he heard hissed at the door. So he did, taking two steps inside before falling to his knees.

 

“Why do you disturb me at such an hour. _Crucio_ ”

Severus knew it was coming, yet could not stop himself from crying out as he fell over his body held tense in severe pain. After minutes of pure torture, Severus was let up.

 

“Now why are you here Severus.”

 

Severus crawled forward to kiss the hem of Voldemort’s robe.

 

“Harry Potter is dead my Lord.”

 

The Dark Lord raged and crucio’d poor Severus again. When he finally stopped he questioned who had killed the boy.

 

“It seems it was by his own hand my Lord. His wrists were slashed and there was no trace of others or foul play.”

 

Voldemort laughed evilly. “Ha..Hahaha. The saviour of the wizarding world, the chosen one, the boy-who-lived, dead by his own hands. This is perfect, the light is going to lose its morale. I would have liked to do it myself, but this, this is acceptable.”

 

“My Lord, I must return. I cannot be gone long in such a crisis.”

 

“Yes, yes go. I will summon you soon. We must take advantage of this.”

 

Neither one saw a boy just outside the door with long blond hair.

 

**~HP~**

 

Draco rushed away before his godfather spotted him. His father had summoned him home and used his position as a school governor to get approval for Draco to leave. _Harry is dead, no it can’t be._ Draco had been harboring a crush on the boy for years now. He only treated him the way he did to keep up appearances for his father and the death eaters. _Fuck!_ Draco moved to go meet his father with tears threatening to fall.

 

**~HP~**

 

Minerva had just finished the floo call to Gringotts. No longer able to hold back she slumped to the floor next to the fire and sobbed. All the Potters, her adopted little family, were dead now. She was a stern professor but she had loved the boy with everything she had. She was finally able to pull herself together. She still had her lions to take care of. Three of whom needed to hear this from her and not some announcement in the morning. Steeling herself she moved out of her office and towards Gryffindor Tower.

 

Upon entering she went and woke Ron and Neville. Practically dragging the two boys down to the common room, she then went to grab Hermione. After they all gathered, Ron of course griping about being woken up. Hermione elbowed him, she knew this was serious for their Head of House to drag them from bed. She had noticed the red puffiness of the professors eyes as well.

 

“Is this about Harry Professor? Did you find him finally?”

 

Minerva took a steadying breath. “Yes, we found him.”

 

“Well, where is he?” Ron nearly shouted.

 

“Oh, children this isn’t easy. Harry is gone, he...he slit his wrists in an abandoned classroom in the dungeons.

 

“No, Harry wouldn’t”

 

“He can’t be dead. He just wouldn’t commit suicide. A death eater must have gotten inside, or Snape, or even Malfoy”

 

“I am sorry, Ron, Hermione, there was no trace of foul play. I saw him myself.”

 

Neville who had been quite this whole time glared at his fellow students.

 

“Harry has been depressed for months, and his so called friends didn’t even notice. Hermione You couldn’t be bothered to even talk to him unless you were hounding him about NEWTs revision or about our club. All you did was focus on school and snogging Ron.”

 

“Oi!”

 

“And you Ron, you never once tried to make up for the fact that you turned your back on him during the tournament. You offered a barely there apology and thought that fixed everything. Plus, you have let Ginny hang all over him, despite the fact he lost Cho less than a year ago. He also told your sister off countless times, but have either of you actually cared to check up on him at all this year.

 

He’s been having nightmares constantly. He just lost his godfather and the two of you have been caught up in your own little selves to care or notice. I tried, I really tried to reach out to him, Luna too, but we were never that close to him. Two friends is not enough and you failed him. I’m leaving, you can fuck off for all I care.”

 

Minerva’s eyes had gone wide through all of this. How had she missed this? Before she could stop him Neville was back up in his room. She looked down at the remaining two.

 

“You should be ashamed both of you. Hermione, school should never come before those you care about, and Ron I don’t even know what your excuse is. Are you really so jealous of the fame Harry didn’t even want? You two were supposed to be his best friends.”

 

With a huff she left. Hermione sat there tears streaming down her face. Ron was silent, his eyes staring blankly. They stayed this way for hours eventually falling asleep holding each other.

 

**~HP~**

 

Dumbledore sat in his office across from Remus, Molly, and Arthur. He tried to collect his thoughts. They were not going to like this and he would have to salvage this somehow. Taking a deep breath he began.

 

“I am afraid I have terrible news. As you know, Harry went missing two nights ago. Tonight he was found by Severus. He was in the dungeons, in an abandoned classroom. We checked for signs of foul play, but there was none. Harry is dead, he seems to have slashed his own wrists.”

 

The three in front of him had mixed reactions. Remus had tears streaming down his face as snarls and growls left his throat. Molly had her head buried in Arthur’s neck sobbing. Arthur was stone faced.

 

“His body is in the infirmary if you want to see it.”

 

The four of them quietly left. Dumbledore hoped he wouldn’t lose his staunchest supporters cause of some weak willed boy.

 

**~HP~**

 

Severus had popped in to Spinner’s End momentarily to check on Harry. The boy had passed out on Severus’s own bed. He looked down at Harry with a mix of sadness, regret, and determination. After making sure Harry was tucked in, he apparated back to Hogwarts. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day.

 

      

  



	3. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes plans. Draco comes clean. Dumbledore makes announcements and seems all grandfatherly and shit. Harry gets a new look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this chapter for 2 1/2 weeks. I had such writer's block for most of that time. I hope you like it I think it really came together. I went back to Chapter 2 to fix Harry's new name. I like Dorian a lot more than Dearan. There is a lot coming up in this story, I hope you enjoy.

Harry sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He cast a quick tempus, he had been asleep almost twenty hours. Between the nearly dying and the fake dying he had been exhausted, more so than he thought. He looked down at his wrists with a bit of numbness, observing the scars he had created. He needed help, and maybe now he could get it. Harry was dead to everyone else but Severus. Severus, what a turn around that was. Anyways, time to explore, find something to eat and figure out how to reinvent the new him.

 

Severus had a nice home. It was a little bland, but it looked like Severus was putting some work into it. He could see where old wall paper had been painted over. It needed work and some cleaning but Harry could see the nice place it could be. It had obviously been muggle, and Harry wondered how Severus had come by it. As long as he didn’t snoop he was sure it was ok to look around. He found a pair of jeans that fit him ok even if he had to roll the cuffs up. Then he found Severus’s t-shirt collection. Who knew the man liked classic muggle rock?

 

After getting dressed in the borrowed clothes, Harry first found the loo across the hall. He knew he needed a shower desperately. Later, food first. He checked the two other rooms he passed as he headed to the stairs. One was another bedroom. Harry wasn’t sure how he had ended up in Severus’s room when this was available. He must have been really out of it. The other room held work out equipment. That surprised him but gave him an idea. If he was going reinvent himself, he may be short but he could go back to Hogwarts with some muscle.

 

Eventually, he found his way downstairs. The first room he entered looked like a muggle living room. There was a telly and radio. A couple armchairs and bookshelves completed the look. Heading down the hallway to the kitchen, he found on door that led to a basement. Harry was sure he would find a potions lab down there. Another led to a massive library. Seems Snape was quite the reader, and Harry was sure some of his own time would be spent in there. Finally, he made it to the kitchen. He found all the fixin’s for a full english. Soon enough he was full and decided a shower was in order.

 

After finding his way back to the loo, he proceeded to strip down. Before stepping into the shower, Harry saw his reflection in the mirror. He was shocked to say the least. He had held those glamours for so long even he had forgotten what he looked like. He was short, his body littered in scars. He looked ragged and unhealthy. His eyes were sunken and had dark circles. His ribs poked out and his limbs stuck out at weird jagged angles. Looking at himself, suddenly his breathing came up short. 

 

He found himself sinking to the floor his back against the wall. He was hyperventilating and couldn’t focus. Then the image of his Prince was there in his mind. Prince told him to breath. Severus had seen everything, and still he cared. He had time, time to heal and figure things out. Just by getting his body healthier and changing his hair and making sure the famous scar was covered, that’s all he would need. He looked so different already. Taking a deep breath he got up and moved into the shower. Dorian Peverell was about to be born.

 

**~Meanwhile~**

 

Severus had made it back to Hogwarts extremely late. He was very grateful the Dark Lord only cruciod him twice. He was able to check in on Harry before making it back to the castle, taking some potions and collapsing in bed. When he awoke with a snap in the morning, he was surprised at how early it was. Merlin, why was his alarm set for now? Then he remembered the events of the last three days. This would be the morning Albus would tell the school what happened. There was a month left of school and then he could get back to Harry for the summer. He would be trying to check up on him by floo and owl. He also had potions to send the boy as well. 

 

Severus showered and changed into his teaching robes. Now was not the time to break down. The boy was safe and he had to remain the stern teacher everybody loved to hate. His snakes of course respected him. He stalked to the Slytherin common room, making sure all his snakes attended breakfast, knowing each head of house was doing the same. All the students began whispering and muttering. An announcement at breakfast meant something serious.

 

Severus made his way through the special door in his quarters to the antechamber right by the Great Hall. His house always wondered how he got there before them. It was a neat little trick in the castles magic. He made his way to his chair keeping his features impassive behind his occlumency shields. He nodded to the other professors and Albus. 

 

Dumbledore waited until each head of house gave indication that all students were there. He looked out at all the young faces and once again felt his age. He noticed Hermione and Ron clutching each other and for once the Weasley boy was not eating. He noticed Neville just looked angry. There was a subdued tone in the Hall this morning as if the very castle understood the gravity of his announcement. Taking a deep breath, he stood and silenced what little noise there was. 

 

“Thank you everyone for showing as asked. I am sure you have sensed the somber mood in the castle this morning. It seems even Hogwarts herself mourns today. Last night after being missing for almost three days, Harry Potter was found. It is with regret that I must inform you all, young Harry was found dead...by his own hand.”

 

There was much yelling. A few younger year girls screamed. Ginny Weasley fainted dead away. From the Slytherin table there was silence. If you looked at their faces, most seemed pleased with the news. One face in particular looked sick. Blaise looked over at Draco with a knowing look. Blaise was probably the only person who knew of Draco’s crush on the Golden Boy. Being neutral, Blaise sympathised with Draco wanting to get out from under his father’s thumb. Draco was hurting and Blaise wished there was something he could do. For now he laid a hand on Draco’s shoulder offering what little comfort he could.

 

“Quiet, quiet please. I know this is hard for most of you to hear and to bear. I know some of you even feel guilty. Maybe for not doing enough, maybe for doing to much. Harry Potter carried the weight of loss, of fame he didn’t want, of a prophecy he didn’t even know about till recently. Lastly, Harry carried all of us. You could have been his worst rival in the school and Harry would come to your aid if needed. He was far kinder than life should have left him and more loving than ever he was loved. A funeral is being prepared for tomorrow and classes are cancelled until Wednesday. Mourn, find comfort in your friends, but let us move on to be better so never again must one of ours be lost in such a way.”

 

All around the hall, sobs could be heard. Mutterings of disbelief, and pain swept over the room. Those who had started eating, stopped, and those who hadn’t started, couldn’t bring themselves to begin eating. Eventually everyone was ushered back to their common rooms. The Heads of House as well as other professors made themselves available for anyone who needed to talk. Albus headed back to his office. He still had much to do and people to talk to. This was a nightmare and all because that boy couldn’t keep it together.

 

One of those that went to see his Head of House was Draco. He gave the password that let him in the Severus’s office with a broken voice. Severus looked up, wary of how to handle this. He loved Draco, but he still had a roll to play. He was surprised to find Draco’s eyes puffy and red, shining with more tears yet to fall.

 

“Draco what happened, what’s wrong? Are you really so upset over Potter’s death?”

 

Unable to bear the weight of it all anymore, Draco broke down sobbing, something Severus had never seen and was unsure how to handle.

 

“Prof...S-sev...I...he’s gone and I never...never got to tell him.”

 

“Tell him what?”

 

“T-that I like h-him, that I am sorry for every mean thing I ever said or d-did. That I h-hate my father for pushing me to become a death eater, to become dark like him. He’s gonna make me take the dark mark on my birthday. I-I don’t want that, I’d rather die. Now Harry is gone, I might as well die.”

 

Severus stood up quickly, and did something her never had done before. He pulled Draco into a hug and let the boy cry into his shoulder. “Shhh Draco, it will be ok. Let me work something out. Do you mean what you say? That you want to turn from the dark?”

 

“Yes, I don’t want to fight at all. I don’t believe all that bullshit my father has spouted. How can I when I was falling for Half-blood Potter, or when Granger is the best in almost every class she takes. I can’t even bear to call her that foul name again.”

 

“OK Draco, it’s ok. I need to contact a few people, but I think I can come up with something.”

 

Later that night, Severus was pacing in his sitting room by the fire. Would Harry go for it? Could he forgive all the Draco had said and done? He needed to save the boy. Gathering his thoughts, he threw the powder into the flames and called out the password needed to connect with Spinner’s End. When he stepped though, he found himself at wand point before Harry realised who he was and lowered it. Harry was sitting on the couch, a book in his lap. Severus could see the puffiness and redness in the boy’s eyes. Merlin, he wished he didn’t have to leave the boy alone.

 

“Hello Harry…”

 

“Dorian, its Dorian Peverell from here on out Professor, Harry is dead.”

 

“Yes ok, Dorian, I need to talk to you. I have a student, one of my Slytherin’s, he was affected by your death far more than I thought possible. When he came to me, many things came to light. I want to protect this boy and want to bring him here. I think he could be trusted with your secrets. He didn’t have a great childhood, despite appearances. His father is going to force him to take the dark mark and become a death eater. Dra...um he all but said that he would kill himself before he let that happen. Please Ha..Dorian, he needs safety.”

 

“It’s Draco right? Oh don’t look at me like that, I am not stupid. I know he doesn’t hate me. I can see it on his face when he doesn’t realise I have caught him staring. He has also pulled back most of his taunts and he hasn’t called Hermione  _ that _ in years. Can he be trusted?”

 

“Yes, I believe he can.”

 

“Ok, if he can use occlumency, let him know I live, the plan, hell show him the memories. If he is going to live with us he needs to know what he is in for.”

 

“Thank you, Dorian, you have no idea how much this means to me.” Severus”s heart grew more fond of Dorian in that moment. He went back through the floo feeling a bit lighter. He now had to convince Lucius that Draco spending the summer with him was better than Draco going home.

 

**~HP~**

 

News of Harry’s death went out in a special evening addition of the Daily Prophet. Somehow, it included details that the public should not have known. Both of how he died and also of the funeral. It seemed even in death Harry was granted no privacy and no respect for his wishes. Severus was disgusted by the paper. Instead of just family and friends, he knew countless streams of strangers would be there as well. His conversation with Dumbledore also left him fuming. Apparently, those  _ muggles _ not only declined to come to “the freak school for the freak child’s funeral”, they also had the gall to ask if Harry had left them anything.

**~HP~**

 

The day of the funeral dawned bright and cheerful, at least to Dorian as he got out of bed. He had decided to visit Gringotts today. With probably half of wizarding Britain attending his funeral he figured Diagon Alley would be fairly empty. He got dressed in the best outfit he had. It was one that actually fit him, that he bought at Hogsmeade. Black jeans fit snugly and he threw on deep blue button up. He then sat at a mirror deciding how to change his look. First he used parselmagic to glamour his scar. As his shirt was short sleeved he let the scars there show. He then glamoured his eyes bright blue. He also straightened his hair, lengthening it until it passed his shoulders. Dorian tied that back with a leather cord and then slipped on his trainers. Lastly, he transfigured his glasses into something more modern looking.

 

He knew that Severus had set the wards to recognise him. So grabbing his wand, and realising he needed a new one, he spun on the spot and vanished with a pop. A few seconds later found him appearing at the apparition point in Diagon Alley. Dorian made his way swiftly to Gringotts. At the entrance, he nodded at the two guards outside.

 

“Fine day to you and may your knifes bleed many enemies.”

 

The two goblins were taken aback. It was rare for a wizard to greet them let alone show them the respect of a proper goblin greeting. They could tell this was one to watch. He even bared his scars in true warrior fashion. They nodded back as Dorian stepped inside. Dorian had been right that very few wizards would be out right now. At the large desk he looked up at the goblin there.

 

“Blessed day Griphook and may your vaults be ever overflowing. I need to meet with the Peverell vaults manager please.”

 

“Ah yes Lord Peverell, well met friend of goblinkin, Ragnok has been expecting you. Right this way please.” 

 

With that, Dorian was led down an expansive hallway with many doors and side corridors. They finally reached an opulent door and he was led inside. Sitting at a desk on a lavish chair, was a rather vicious looking goblin. Dorian inclined his head as he approached.

 

“Blessed day Ragnok, and may your enemies fall before your blades.” Dorian had noticed all the weapons that were decorating the walls. Some still had blood on them. Not to mention Ragnok wore traditional goblin robes that displayed his scars proudly. 

 

“Well met Lord Peverell, and welcome back. May your enemies bleed from a thousand wounds. Please be seated.”

 

Once Dorian had sat in the comfortable chair, he began. “Please call me Dorian unless decorum states otherwise. Last I was here, I did the most basic inheritance test. I would like today that we do the full test and then I would like to see my vaults.”

 

“Of course Dorian. I assumed this was coming and gathered the materials. This time instead of three, we shall need 13 drops of blood in the potion.”

 

Ragnok handed Dorian a silver dagger, and poured a purple potion into a bowl on the table. He carefully sliced into his palm and allowed exactly 13 drops to fall. Ragnok then healed his hand and took the dagger, smirking in approval as Dorian vanished any trace of blood on the blade. Ragnok then plunged the parchment into the bowl causing a flash of magic as flowing script appeared on it.  

 

**_Dorian Arthur Peverell_ **

_ (Formerly Harry James Potter) _

 

**_Family(deceased)_ **

 

**_Mother_ ** _ -Lily Anne Potter nee Evans  _

 

**_Father_ ** _ -James Fleamont Potter _

 

**_Grandfather_ ** _ -Fleamont Henry Potter _

 

**_Grandmother_ ** _ -Euphemia Beatrice Potter nee Lovegood _

 

**_Family(alive)_ **

 

**_Cousin(once removed)_ ** _ -Xenophilius Perseus Lovegood _

 

**_Cousin(twice removed)_ ** _ -Luna Artemis Lovegood _

 

**_Godparents_ ** _ -Sirius Orion Black(deceased), Alice Bethany Longbottom(living) _

 

**_Guardian_ ** _ -none, is of age _

 

**_Magic_ **

 

_ Animagus-100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore _

 

_ Ancient Runes-100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 10% recovered _

 

_ Arithmancy-100% blocked By Albus Dumbledore, 20% recovered _

 

_ Charms- 80% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 50% recovered _

 

_ Dark Arts-60% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 100% recovered _

 

_ Potions-100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 20% recovered _

 

_ Spell Creation-100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 30% recovered _

 

_ Transfiguration- 90% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 40% recovered _

 

_ Warding-100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 50% recovered _

 

_ Wandless-100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 40% recovered _

 

_ Wordless-100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 10% recovered _

 

_ Parseltongue-100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 100% recovered _

 

_ Parselmagic-100% blocked By Albus Dumbledore, 80% recovered _

 

_ Core-80% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 60% recovered _

 

_ Death Magic- Never blocked _

 

**_Titles_ **

 

_ Lord Potter, passed on, recoverable _

 

_ Lord Black, passed on, not recoverable _

 

_ Lord Peverell _

 

_ Master of Lady Death _

 

_ Master of the Deathly Hollows _

 

**_Soulmates_ **

 

_ 2, not claimed _

 

**_Wealth_ **

 

_ 4 vaults, 6,340,578,920g 54s 12k, 12 properties, vast collection of books and items, familiars vault _

 

**_Compulsions_ **

 

_ Hatred compulsions- Severus Snape, Dark Magic, Slytherin, dark side _

_ Submission compulsions- Light side, Albus Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Severus Snape, Molly Weasley _

 

_ Loyalty compulsion-Albus Dumbledore, light side, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor _

 

_ Love compulsion-Ginny Weasley _

 

By the end of reading all of this Dorian was livid. Dumbledore had betrayed and manipulated him at every turn. “Ragnok are the goblinkin able to break these blocks and what’s left of the compulsions. Can we do it now?”

 

“Yes Lord Peverell, and as you have been named friend to the Goblin nation, we will waive the usual fees for such a service. We will also keep records of these and any injuries we find to your person, past or present. We will heal what we can. The records will be kept in the event you ever want to take legal action.”

 

“Thank you Ragnok, let us get started.”

 

Three hours later and Dorian felt amazing. The goblins had restored his magics and Dorian felt it tingle just beneath his skin. He would have to do some test runs to see how this had affected him. He had also discovered his animagus form. The goblins called it a shadow panther. He was almost the size of a horse with claws that could coat themselves in poison. In dim light he became very hard to see, in the dark he was invisible. After that he was taken by private lift to his vaults. First he was shown the Deathly Hallows, which had been returned to the vault via magic, except the Invisibility cloak he already owned.

 

When he grasped the handle of the Elder wand he felt immense magical pressure as the world around him went dark. A man stood in his path and told him they had to fight. Without a second thought Dorian shouted “ _ Expelliarmus _ ”. The man, knowing Dorian would not use the wands power to pursue violence, bowed low. “You have passed my test, the wand is yours.”

 

Next, Ragnok handed him a ring with a large black stone. “The stone is the Hallow, the ring was a Horcrux. We have removed the evil taint. Now it must accept you.” 

 

Dorian found himself in a clearing. He began to make out people around him. His mom, dad, Cho, Sirius, they all stood before him. He did not speak, nor did the figures. They smiled at him warmly, but that was all. Dorian realised that was all he was ever going to get from the stone. They were his loved ones, but he still had a life to live and it was wrong to hold them here. That thought gave him courage. He turned and began walking away from them all, tears stinging in his eyes. A man appeared before him. “You have passed my test. Hold fast to their memory, but be wary of letting it consume you.”

 

When Dorian left, it was with a smile. His old injuries had been fixed, even the nerve damage from taking the Cruciatus curse. He was able to stand taller, move quicker, and had gained a couple inches of height. He had also been told that his lordship ring worked like a muggle credit card. He need merely touch it to a magical device in each store and the funds would be transferred. It was time to go shopping. He had nearly two hours to kill, then he planned to show up to his own funeral. It would be interesting to see people’s reactions. 

 

First, if he was going to be a lord, he needed to dress like one. He loved his jeans and his tees. However, he knew where he was going when he made it back to Hogwarts. The hat couldn’t be tricked, but it had its own mind about how things should be in Hogwarts, so Dorian wasn’t worried. Also, he had invited Draco into his secrets now. Dorian had a standard to live up to and a plan forming in the back of his mind. It would take a lot of work this summer, but if he could pull it off, it might actually get him a step closer to beating Voldemort and ousting Dumbledore. Dorian made his way to Madam Malkin’s, humming to himself as he went.

 

He was struck by memories as he stepped through the door. Here by himself yet again. Now however, he had time, experience, and money on his side. Stepping inside he was almost immediately greeted by Madam Malkin herself. Seems with his funeral today she didn’t expect any customers. Putting on his most charming smile, he bowed over her hand kissing the knuckles. The madam blushed and then proceeded to give Dorian her undivided attention. He did ask her advice. Fashion was never his forte. Apparently he looked amazing in purples and blues. The occasional mix of silvers, blacks, and greens thrown in as well. One stipulation he had was lots of short sleeves. He had a persona he was working on, one that was meant to be intimidating one second, completely charming and disarming the next.

 

Next it was off to Eyelope’s Owlery. He loved Hedwig, she would always be his first familiar. However, she was much too recognizable to keep using regularly.  Hey ended up getting a local Eagle Owl. it would blend in and was strong enough for bigger packages. Next he needed new gear and a new wand. He also needed to find a very particular shop he doubted was in Diagon Alley. So making sure the Elder wand was near his grasp, he headed to Knockturn Alley. 

 

He was glad he picked today. Even Knockturn was sparse of individuals roaming about. First he found a wand shop. Stepping into the door of the decrepit looking building, Dorian was pleasantly surprised. Inside was fascinating, well kept with shelves lined with woods, ingredients, gems, crystals. Stepping out from the back was a beautiful young woman.

 

“Welcome to Sylvia’s, I am Sylvia and you are needing a wand. Come come, stretch out with you magic and bring to Sylvia that which calls to you.”

Dorian did just that and ended up with a beautiful wand. Ebony and redwood blended perfectly around a core of runespoor heartstring and dragon scale, a amethyst clutched at the base in a finely crafted panther paw. He tucked that and the elder wand into wrist holster, which he then disillusioned with parselmagic. He ended up in Borgin & Burkes after that. There he found a nice pair of silver daggers with holsters that could be tucked plenty of places and disillusioned. He also found a over-the-shoulder leather bag with a undetectable extension charm. From there he proceeded to his last destination. Something he always wanted to do but never had the chance or money. 

 

Walking out of that store he was very happy with the spider bite piercing to his lower left lip as well as the eyebrow piercing above his right eye. He also got both ears pierced. He looked down at his arms and the magical tattoos that now adorned them. On his right arm was a detailed phoenix and dragon chasing each other. He left arm had a constantly shifting and swirling viper. Dorian was glad there was a charm to freeze the tattoos if he ever went in a muggle area. 

 

Casting a quick wandless tempus, he had twenty minutes to get to the funeral. Hurrying back to Madam Malkin’s, he gathered his purchases. He switched his jeans for black slacks and trainers for fashionable dragonhide boots, which were by far more comfortable than any muggle shoe he had worn. Lastly, he grabbed a black tie, tied it perfectly and slipped it into place. He then shrunk everything down, placed it inside his new pouch and directed Archimedes, his new owl, to take it back to Spinner’s End. Time to go, and with that he spun on the spot and vanished without a sound. 

 


	4. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the funeral of Harry Potter and Dorian is both amused and planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short compared to the others in this story so far. Just felt like it was good enough to advance the plot.

Dorian popped into Hogsmeade with ten minutes to spare. He looked around, it seemed he was one of the last to arrive as Hogsmeade was practically deserted. He made his way up the familiar path, he bet he would be sickened by the crowd. His fame would keep this from being the quiet event he hoped it would be. Still, would his friends be distraught, not caring that they had left him alone for all these months. Granted that didn’t apply to everyone. Neville and Luna had tried to be there for him. Those two deserved to know he was alive. The rest, well it depended on how they seemed today. He wondered if Severus had talked to Draco yet. He smirked, he could at least see if his disguise fooled the spy.

 

**~Earlier that day~**

 

Severus awoke with a start to pounding on his door. He cast a quick  _ tempus _ , revealing that he had slept in. He never slept in. He quickly threw on a robe to go answer the door. He threw that open with a bang and a scowl, until he saw who was at the door. Draco was there looking distraught and sick.

 

“Draco, come in. I overslept so help yourself to some tea while I freshen up and change. We have much to discuss before the funeral.” He could tell Draco was barely keeping it together. He had to tell him before the funeral or else Draco might lose it entirely.

 

“Thank you professor…”

 

“Severus, you can call me Severus in private Draco. Now please sit. I will get the tea started.”

 

Severus moved over to his small kitchen as Draco sat on the sofa. He placed a kettle on to boil before slipping off for a quick shower and to change into robes. Today would not be teaching robes but they would be black nonetheless. Barely five minutes went by and he was back in the kitchen making the tea. He moved to sit across from Draco, offering the boy his cup. Draco took it without a word, barely able to lift his eyes from the floor. 

 

“So Draco, first I have some good news. Your father has agreed to let you stay with me this summer. I told him I was taking you on as an apprentice and wanted to get started as soon as possible. Now as you will be living with me, you need to know , and i received permission to tell you. Harry isn’t dead Draco. We staged his suicide after I found him attempting actual suicide. He…”

 

Draco’s head had snapped up. “W-W-WHAT! He’s alive. How? Why?”

 

“Draco, let me finish.” the stern tone Severus used caused Draco’s mouth to snap shut. “The reason for attempted suicide, well Harry gave me permission to show you his memories. Be warned they are not easy to view in the slightest. Also, Harry found he held several Lordships. To make his death real he has given up the two that were known. Harry Potter is now Lord Dorian Peverell. He will be transferring in to Hogwarts starting next term. You cannot tell anyone, unless Dorian gives express permission. He faked his death for a reason. Dumbledore has been a manipulative old bastard, and Dorian wants nothing to do with the Light Side anymore. He is still against the dark lord, and I am now spying on both sides for Harry now. Oh and Dorian won’t look anything like Harry. Harry was under almost constant glamours for years now. Unless something happens you will meet him again at terms end. Now, would you like to view the memories.”

 

“That is so much to take in pro...Severus. Yes, I need to see these memories.”

 

Severus brought out his Pensieve and let Draco dive into the memories it held. Severus used the time to grade some schoolwork and make some plans. About two hours passed, and Draco came out sputtering and looking even paler. There was a tinge of green to his skin and Severus proceeded to conjure a bucket, placing it in Draco’s lap. Draco gave a faint smile then proceeded to bend over the bucket and heave out his breakfast. When he finally stopped, he tried to compose himself before looking at Severus. He didn’t quite do a good job as is voice was rough with emotions.

 

“That was awful. Those muggles deserve to burn, Dumbledore to for that matter. How could everyone expect so much from Harry and yet allow all that bad to happen to him. To turn away from him when he needed them most. Merlin, I was horrible to him too. Why did he give permission when I was like that to him for so long?”

 

“Because Harry is one of the most forgiving people you could ever meet. He won’t forgive Dumbledore because the man knew what was happening to Harry and kept sending him back in the summers. He also knew about all the things that happened year after year. Instead, of helping, he manipulated Harry every year to his own ends. As for his friends, Dorian needs to see that they truly regret what they did to him. He doesn’t hold out hope for Ron, but he think Hermione is capable of change. Neville and Luna were already on his side so as soon as he can, he plans to reveal himself to them.”

 

“Can I stay here prof...Severus? Until the funeral, I could use a nap and time to digest all of this.”

 

“Of course Draco. I have things to attend to. Feel free to floo order some food, and transfigure the sofa into a bed if needed. I will be back in time for you to get ready.” 

 

Draco was already laying out on the sofa, transfiguration be damned. He looked at peace in that moment and Severus did something then that was quite outside of his usual self. He walked over, tucking a blanket around the boy and leaning over to lay a kiss on his forehead. He really did care for Draco who was growing into a fine young man. He tried to ignore the fact that Draco was fit to. He tried to ignore the fact that he had noticed the same thing about Harry. He wasn’t some hormonal teen plus he had 16 years on them. Sweet Circe what was going on with him? Best to bury those feelings deep behind all of his occlumency shields.

 

**~End flashback~**

 

Dorian followed some stragglers up to Hogwarts castle. He was pleased to find they were holding the ceremony at the quidditch pitch. He was also glad that only students, faculty, friends, and family were allowed on the pitch. All the “adoring and heartbroken” wellwishers were forced into the high stands surrounding the pitch. This did present a problem though as he needed to get to a number of potential allies. He knew himself well enough, surely he could bluff his way down onto the ground level. He made his way down there, and sure enough was able to convince the guard there that he was related to Harry Potter. He found a seat right behind Neville and Luna. He could see Hermione and Ron closer to the center. They were having a fight, Ron red faced and screaming, while Hermione was pulling back from him in tears. He would have to check into that later. He decided instead to lean forward and say something.

 

“Hello Luna, it is unfortunate such events would bring us cousins together. Oh, sorry Lord Dorian Peverell, but please call me Dorian.”

 

“I know who you are cousin. The feathersprites have told me. I am excited for you to join us this next year. The nargles are abundant today, or I would show it more. Dorian, this is my boyfriend Neville Longbottom.”

 

Dorian stuck out a hand. “Pleasure to meet you Heir Longbottom, given the circumstances that is. I didn’t know Harry, but I was here from the continent when I heard what happened. Were you close.”

 

“Well met Lord Peverell. We were not very close at first. I think we became much closer in the last couple years. He was going through so much, I wish I could have done more.”

 

“He knew you tried your best, I’m positive he did there at the end. I am sure ever since you helped him find that gillyweed. He considers you a brother in all but blood. Looks like things are about to start. Cousin, would you be so kind as to fill Neville in later.”

 

The ceremony was actually quite beautiful. Somber music filled the area and everyone stood as a caskett was brought out. There were four pallbearers lifting the casket with magic. He was happy to see Remus, Minerva and Snape, but he scowled at Albus being the fourth. Albus, Hermione, and Neville all got up to make speeches. Dorian was surprised Ron didn’t go up, maybe that is what they had been fighting about before. Then people were allowed to come up to the casket, using their wands to engrave small notes and such. Dorian then watched as several of his friends and family pointed theirs wands at the casket until with a sudden pop it was gone.

 

There was a reception in the Great Hall after the ceremony. Dorian meandered around the room for a little while making sure he was seen and introducing himself to influential players in the Wizengamot. He also made sure to introduce himself to the professors. Many were intrigued to be getting a new student in his seventh year, but accepted his story of homeschooling. His family had perished, leaving him to finish his education and take up his Lordship. He saved Severus for last and waited for Draco to be with the man. Walking up he made sure he had Severus’s attention.

 

“Hello Severus, sorry Professor Snape, Lord Dorian Peverell, a pleasure to meet my future professor.” He put his hand out, giving the shocked man a smirk. Severus recovered quickly. He grabbed Draco, who wasn’t paying attention, by the elbow and dragged him forward. He then grabbed the offered hand before speaking. “Lord Peverell, nice to meet you, may I present Heir Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Dorian, I believe we spoke of him this morning. Would it be possible for us to speak in private for a moment? All three of us, we can use my office.”

 

At Dorian’s nod, Severus led the way down into the dungeons. Once he had warded the room, he spun quickly on Harry. “Fuck. Holy Merlin’s balls Dorian. Why are you here? Tha-that’s quite the transformation.” He was interrupted as Draco rushed forward. Even Dorian was surprised as he was pulled into Draco’s arms. “Har… sorry, D-dorian, I-I am so sorry for everything. Can you ever forgive me for the role I had to play? Please?!” Draco was sobbing into the crook of Dorian’s neck.

 

“Draco, please look at me Draco.” Once the boy was actually looking him in the eye he continued. “Draco, it’s ok, there is nothing to forgive. Just as I had nothing to forgive Severus for. You were raised to be the next servant to a madman. I want you to know, those feelings you buried...well…” Dorian decided to take a chance. He went up on his toes while also pulling down. There lips met with passion and fierceness. Six years of unsaid things were all said in this one moment for them. Dorian pulled back first, panting. “Wow”

 

He moved over to Severus, giving Draco a moment to deal with what just happened. He looked Severus straight in the eyes. “It’s true though. There is nothing to forgive. You have been there to save me so many times. Take this as a promise of the future.” With that, he tilted his head up and placed a chaste kiss on Severus’s lips. He knew that until his birthday that was as much as he could ask from Severus. He cared for them both, had fallen for them both over the years, despite everything. It was honestly one of the things that led to his choices just these short days ago. He never thought he would have a chance to have them both. “I have to go, take care of each other and I will see you both soon.” With that swirls of shadow surrounded him as he vanished. The two men left behind stared at each other in shock. Severus summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey and two tumblers. They drank in silence, and eventually Draco laid his head in Severus’s lap. They fell asleep like that, although while they slept, Severus pulled Draco up into his arms as they stretched out on the sofa.

 

Dorian came back into view in the living room at Spinner’s end. It had been a long day. He thought about the choice he had just made. He collapsed to the ground, all the anxiety of the day overwhelming him. He barely made it to the coach tears streaming down his face. He loved both those men and was so scared of their possible rejection. He was a coward for running so quickly, but he couldn’t take it. He eventually passed out from exhaustion. Luckily dreams and nightmares left him alone that night.


End file.
